


Hidden Love

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Established Relationship, M/M, Reference to sex but not explicit, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru is an actor. To promote his upcoming movie, he must pretend to date his co-star. (KuroMahi, Actor AU, Lime)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 53





	Hidden Love

“This is the most ridiculous marketing tactic I’ve ever heard of! I’m not going to date someone to promote a movie. The movie’s plot should be enough to draw people to watch.” Mahiru argued. He sat across from the movie producer and the man’s expression didn’t change. He turned to his manager for help. “My contract said that I will go on interviews to promote the movie. I won’t date a stranger.”

“The person will be your co-star so he isn’t a stranger.” His manager’s words took Mahiru aback. He didn’t expect him to agree with the producer so quickly. “This will help your career as well, Mahiru. You entered this industry onto a year ago and this will be your first major picture. Fake relationships are more common in Hollywood than you’d think. You’re an actor so this should be easy for you.”

“What if my co-star is in a relationship already? It won’t be fair to them or me.” Mahiru desperately searched for a way to change the producer’s mind. He understood that gossip magazines would draw more attention to the movie than a short trailer could. On the other hand, he couldn’t agree with their plan. “I’m an actor but my job is limited to my time on set.”

“Then we’ll find another person for the lead role.” The producer said coldly and a rock dropped into Mahiru’s stomach. He tightened his hands into fists on his lap. The movie was important to him and he was excited to be the lead. He had only starred in small indie movies and this was the first production where he would be the lead.

Beyond that, the movie was an adoption of the book series, _The Stray Cat_. His mother loved the books and she would read it to him each night. She had died when he was young and he planned to dedicate the performance to her. Mahiru now felt conflicted about the role because he didn’t want to date his co-star. He bit his lip and debated what he should do.

A knock on the door broke the silence in the room and they turned towards the door. Mahiru was confused to see Kuro enter but this presence calmed him. Kuro walked into the room and he placed a stack of papers onto the table. “Sorry to barge in like this. Hyde wants to make a few changes to his script but he needs the producer’s approval. He asked me to deliver these notes right away. Can’t deal.”

“Hyde considers this a few notes?” The producer sighed and flipped through the binder. “It will take me all night to read through these. He doesn’t have the decency to wait until my meeting ends before he gave this to me. The Servamps may be talented and powerful in the industry but that family is haughty. Are you their new assistant? Tell Hyde that I will email him later tonight.”

Kuro didn’t correct him and tell him that he was Hyde’s brother. His family had various roles in the entertainment business and they were influential. Many people would treat him differently once they learned of his name. Luckily, he was a voice actor and only a few knew his face. “Hyde is already writing revisions to the story so you should go talk to him right away. He said something about changing the setting to the North Pole.”

“Fine.” The producer said and then he turned to Mahiru. “We’ll talk about your decision at tomorrow’s meeting. Think about it carefully.”

“Thank you for your time today.” Mahiru politely bowed to the producer yet his voice was a little stiff. His manager started to speak with him but Mahiru stopped him. “May I have a moment to think about this alone, Takashi?”

His manager nodded and then left the room with the others. Mahiru followed the others outside and he walked down the hall alone. He thought over what he should do. Pretending to date someone as a marketing scheme was outlandish to him. Mahiru was grateful for Kuro’s sudden appearance because it gave him a night to think over his decision. He didn’t know how he was able to save him so many times. The man was the main reason he didn’t want to agree to the producer’s plan.

For the past few years, Kuro and Mahiru had been secretly dating.

He noticed Kuro standing at the end of the hall. Mahiru didn’t know if his thoughts had summoned him or if Kuro had simply waited to speak with him. He was happy to see him after the stressful meeting and his steps quickened as he walked to him. Kuro bought a can of orange juice from the vending machine next to him. As Mahiru stopped next to him, he handed the drink to him.

“Congrats on landing the role. How did the meeting go? You looked tense when I came in.” Kuro whispered to him. While Mahiru tried to hide how uncomfortable he was with the director, he was able to read his expression easily. He subtly took Mahiru’s hand and squeezed it tenderly. “Do you want to drink this outside? The fresh air might help.”

“I don’t think we should. Someone might overhear us.” He answered in a soft voice so Kuro would be the only one to hear him. Mahiru glanced at them and he was glad that they were alone in the hall. He pulled Kuro to an empty office next to them and locked the door. He didn’t want anyone to over hear their conversation and possibly discover their secret.

Mahiru pulled the curtain closed as he thought of how he should tell Kuro about the director’s plan. He turned to face Kuro and leaned back against the cold door. “Misono will be in New York for a week so he gave me the key to his office. He said I could use this room if I need to talk to you while we’re working. No one should be able to overhear us while we’re in here.”

Only a few people knew about their relationship. There were times Mahiru wished he could go out with Kuro without worrying that someone would see them. He met him in high school and they had been close ever since. No matter what challenges they faced, Mahiru was happy with Kuro. He sat in a chair and told him about the meeting.

“I don’t know what we should do. Acting like a couple on a movie set is different than pretending to date someone for a movie.” Mahiru sighed and his gaze fell onto his lap. He felt Kuro’s lips brush over his hair as he stopped in front of him. He placed his hands next to him and his warmth surrounded him. “He says this is normal in Hollywood. Is that true?”

Kuro didn’t know how to respond to him. He had told him how important the movie was to him and he wanted to encourage him. On the other hand, he didn’t like the thought of someone pressuring Mahiru to date another person. A lot of things in the entertainment industry were fake. It was difficult to find honest people like Mahiru. “You already signed the contract so they can’t replace you easily.”

“I’m glad.” He smiled at his reassuring words. Mahiru touched the gold bell that hanged around Kuro’s neck and twirled the string around his finger. He couldn’t help but feel a little worried though. “The producer made it clear that he won’t be happy with me if I keep arguing with him. I don’t know why he’s so fixated on this plan to market the movie.”

“It’s an easy way to draw attention to the movie. The paparazzi are troublesome but using gossip can help us sometimes. A fake relationship is one of the ways to do that. I don’t agree with them.” He had grown up with reporters following his family for a story. “Hyde is the screenwriter for the movie. Maybe he can talk to the studio and ask for a new producer.”

“It’s okay, Kuro. I think I can handle this on my own.” He didn’t want to rely on Kuro and his family. Due to his family’s name, people would pretend to be Kuro’s friend with the expectation he would help them become famous. Mahiru never wanted Kuro to think that he was like the ones who hurt him. He fell in love with him for the kind and strong person he was. “It’s like Licht said, my hard work will shine through and show people that I’m the right one for the role.”

“Licht likes to say crazy things but that one sounds reasonable. Are you sure your uncle didn’t say that instead of Licht?” Kuro joked. He was happy to hear Mahiru giggle lightly and finally smile again. While Mahiru didn’t voice his thoughts out loud, he knew the reason he wanted to face the issue alone. He respected how strong and independent he was but he wished he could do something to help him. “Have they chosen an actress to be the female lead yet?”

“No,” He shook his head. “Hopefully, she’ll disagree with the plan as well and the director will give up on promoting the movie with a fake relationship. If only the character was a man and you could be my co-star. The irony would be funny.”

“Mahiru.” He was surprised by the sadness in Kuro’s voice when he said his name and he looked up at him. There was a mixture of affection and longing in his red eyes. He wondered if the director’s comment bothered him more than he thought. Kuro rested his forehead against Mahiru’s and said, “You don’t want our relationship to be public. I understand but I hate feeling that we have to be a secret like it’s something shameful. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“It’s hard to not tell people that we’re dating— especially when someone tries to flirt with you in front of me. You’re mine.” Mahiru wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed a small kiss onto the corner of his lips. “But this is the best way to protect your career. The tabloids will write stories about you if they knew that you’re with a simple man. I heard Hugh discuss it with you the first night I met your family.”

“What?” Kuro’s brows furrowed and he leaned away from Mahiru so he could look into his eyes. “Hugh warned me to not date you but I told him I didn’t care. I love you.”

“I overheard that part too. Honestly, I was hurt when I heard Hugh say you shouldn’t date me but he was only looking out for your career. I want to protect you too, Kuro.” Mahiru had never told him about the night because he knew how important family was to Kuro. “Thinking simply, Hugh won’t have to worry about you dating a ‘simple man’ if I’m also a famous actor.”

“You’re not a simple man to me. Hugh shouldn’t have said that. I don’t care what reporters write about me or what the world thinks. The only thing that matters to me is you.” Kuro cupped his face and kissed his soft lips. He teased his tongue against the seam of his lips and Mahiru wrapped his arms around his waist. Their tongues met and he tilted his head back so he could deepen the kiss. Desire rose within them and their simple kiss became more intense.

Mahiru gasped when Kuro suddenly lifted him out of the chair. He effortlessly carried him to the desk and laid him down. Kuro kissed up his jaw until he reached his ear and then nibbled on his neck to leave a hickey on his smooth skin. His touch heated his blood and burned him. He broke away from Mahiru and stood only long enough to take off his jacket. He nipped at his neck and he could feel his pulse quicken beneath his tongue.

“Misono will kill us if he finds out we did anything on his desk.” His weak protest ended with a low moan when he rubbed his through his pants. His pants felt painfully tight and he bucked his hips against Kuro desperately. He couldn’t help but want more. Mahiru fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and said, “We need to be quiet so no one hears us.”

“You’re the loud one.” Kuro chuckled until Mahiru pulled him down for another kiss.

* * *

“Good morning, Sir.” Mahiru greeted the producer. He arrived at the meeting early so he could discuss his decision with the man. He didn’t want to waste the meeting with an argument. “Thank you for the opportunity to play the lead. I will do my best to make this movie a success but I can’t agree to a fake relationship with my co-star. Is there something else I can—”

“Oh, there’s no need for that anymore.” The director gave in quicker than Mahiru expected him to. His explanation shocked him further. “Last night, Kuro Sleepy Ash Servamp contacted me and asked if he could audition for the role of the antagonist. He’s a voice actor so he never auditions for live action movies like this. This will draw a lot of attention to our movie. I gave him the role right away.”

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation and he looked over his shoulder to see Kuro and Hyde enter. He sat next to Mahiru while Hyde spoke with the producer. While the others were distracted, Mahiru reached under the table to lightly touch Kuro’s hand. It was obvious that he only auditioned for the movie so he wouldn’t have to pretend to date his co-star or quite the production. “Thank you, Kuro.”

There was a hint of a smile on Kuro’s lips as he said, “This is my first time acting on screen. Maybe we should practise our lines together and you can give me tips. You’re the star of this movie.”

“You’re already a talented voice actor, Mr. Servamp.” They needed to pretend as if they were meeting for the first time. He hoped they could be together more openly now that they were acting in a movie together. Reporters wouldn’t question why they were together. “I look forward to working with you.”


End file.
